Riddler (Arkham Forever)
Edward Nigma AKA The Riddler is the third main antagonist in Arkham Forever Biography Arkham Origins Nashton, under the alias of Enigma, had used an army of informants to collect a cornucopia of blackmail information about the city's most corrupt individuals. Enigma had planned to release this information to the public on Christmas day, and intended to trigger a chain reaction that would end in Gotham City's collapse. Enigma had recognized Batman as his greatest obstacle and had set up multiple layers of fail safes that included: hiding his servers behind a billboard, planting signal jammers inside the Gotham City Radio towers that Batman had used to pilot his Batwing, set up dozens of relays across the city, employed an army of thugs to hamper him at every turn, and had used his informants to hide all of the extortion data that he had collected all throughout Gotham. Enigma continued to taunt Batman as he attempted to disrupt all of the radio towers, but eventually Batman succeeded. Finally, after destroying all relays, interrogating all informants, and collecting all the data packs, Batman came back to Enigma's HQ and destroyed his server. Enigma accepted temporary defeat, while he claimed that he had held onto the biggest, dirtiest secret that had put his collection of data to shame. Batman later unlocked Enigma's secret room, which revealed several items of interest: newspaper clips that indicated Enigma's research on Batman's identity (With the two main suspects that were Bruce Wayne and Harvey Dent), pressure pads, cages, and one green glowing question mark that would later become the Riddler Trophy''. ''Later, Enigma was deduced to being Edward Nashton, who was the head of the GCPD's Cyber Crime Division, by Alfred in a conversation with Batman in the Batcave. A coded message within the GCPD server and telecom rooms revealed that Nashton had only recently joined the organization as its Cyber Crime Division head, and revealed that he had only joined the GCPD simply to gain inside information through his newly acquired access to the entire city's infrastructure and files, which would eventually be used as extortion data on all of Gotham. Arkham Asylum The Riddler was one of the many inmates who escaped Arkham Asylum after the Joker had taken control of the island. The Riddler made his way to a hidden location in Old Gotham and contacted Batman by hacking into the same communication signal that the Dark Knight had also used to contact Oracle. In order to boast his superior intellect, the Riddler had organized a series of riddles around the island, which ranged from a number of small Riddler Trophies hidden in out-of-the-way spots, to elaborate perspective puzzles. After escaping, he challenged Batman to find these, along with the additional challenge of solving riddles that had described specific objects in various rooms. Batman had steadily solved every riddle, with the Riddler boasting his superiority to begin with, but slowly became more enraged with Batman. Before solving the last few riddles, Batman located the Riddler's signal and had notified the police of his whereabouts. After Batman had solved his final riddle, the Riddler had begun to implement Gotham's "greatest riddle." But before he could do so, the GCPD broke into his hideout on 229 O'Neil Avenue in Old Gotham. The police arrived there and arrested Riddler as he accused Batman of cheating when he had solved the riddles The Riddler's question marks in Dr. Young's book were found on his page and many other villain's pages. He saw the book and wanted to know about a professional's opinion on the inmates. Some might have been easy to manipulate or could have been great allies to have in his eyes. Arkham City The Riddler was in Arkham City, and that time around, there was a face to face confrontation that was between him and Batman. Also, this time around, in order to access the Riddler's Challenge Maps, Batman had to interrogate his gang of Riddler Thugs who were spread out all over the city. The Riddler's previous tactic of verbally assaulting Batman didn't come to much good in Arkham Asylum, and like any worthy criminal, the Riddler knew that he had to escalate matters. He raised the stakes in Arkham City and posed a physical threat to not only Batman, but to innocent civilians as well. The Riddler had kidnapped a massive supply of innocent people to be executed if Batman had failed his challenges. The Riddler was first confronted in the Medical Center, where he had managed to kidnap all the members of the medical team that were stationed there, which included Aaron Cash. He then prompted Batman to go search for various challenges, in order for the Riddler to give out the locations of each hostage. As each of the hostage's locations were revealed, the level of difficulty to solve the challenges within the rooms got harder and harder, until there came a point where the Riddler had built a challenge room which he had thought would definitely kill Batman. However, once Batman had completed all of the rooms, the Riddler had vowed to create a puzzle that would be so demanding, that it would tire out Batman, and kill him. Batman then worked out where he was hiding, thanks to Oracle, and went there. Once inside, Batman had to avoid the remaining hostages who were forced to walk with machines, otherwise the helmets on them would explode and kill them all. Batman found a weak spot where the Riddler was standing on, and took him down. He strapped him onto his own machine, and set him walking around his headquarters without him knowing that the bombs in the helmets didn't actually work anymore. After Aaron Cash thought that Riddler had enough punishment, the medical team returned to the Church with him in tow. After The City It could be assumed that he was taken to the temporary holding cells when the GCPD had invaded the mega facility. After the events of Protocol 10 were made public, many criminals gave a lawsuit to the Gotham Municipal Government, Riddler included. Riddler ended up winning the case, with Commissioner Gordon being forced to let him go free despite protesting that Riddler was insane and should not be released onto Gotham's streets. Riddler later attempted to expose Batman's brutal actions to criminals via the internet, although this ended up massively backfiring on him when various internet users proceeded to make insulting remarks and call him out for trying to attack Gotham's hero, resulting in him getting angered and even attempting to delete his emails as well as attempt to rip out 128 gigabytes from the computer's motherboard (which resulted in him getting electrical burns in the process), deeply considering breaking his laptop, started formulating revenge plans, and possibly causing him to lose even more of his sanity in the process Arkham Forever When Scarecrow made his move on Gotham on Halloween nine months after Joker's cremation, he proceeded to modify the Grand Central Station to be a deadly race course as part of his plan to "best" Batman, and also proceeded to create miniature robots in order to aid him in defeating Batman due to being tired of having living henchmen to do the dirty work, also making sure they were hacker-proof to ensure that Batman couldn't hack into them directly. Needing bait for Batman, and thinking that capturing either Nightwing or Robin would have been predictable, he settled for Catwoman. Riddler then called her and just barely managed to convince her to conduct a burglary job for him (his barely-concealed smug attitude nearly drove her away). When working on the robot, Riddler then pretended to have difficulty on having it operate in order to give Catwoman the dummy job of stealing power cells from Wayne Enterprises. After luring her to see what the batteries were, the robot then came to life and grabbed her, and Riddler revealed that his actual plan for her was to act as bait for Batman to come so he could settle the score with him. He then fitted her with an explosive collar that required nine keys to remove safely. Afterwards, Riddler held Catwoman hostage at the abandoned orphanage and transmitted a message to Batman (who at the time had just accessed the bridge controls to Miagani Island in pursuit of the Arkham Knight and Barbara Gordon) and demanded that he come to the orphanage or else Catwoman would die. Upon Batman's arrival, Riddler then revealed his line of robots to them. After they were destroyed, Riddler then informed them of the collar and challenged Batman to beat his riddles (being races and other puzzles) to free Catwoman with nine keys (actually ten) from the collar. During this time, Riddler also proceeded to improve on the robots to take into account Batman and Catwoman's respective abilities, and presumably complete his mech. Eventually, Batman and Catwoman managed to beat the challenge and remove the collar, although Riddler ended up unveiling his mech. After fighting, he then retreated, and stated that he'd only challenge Batman again after he had solved all the riddles throughout Gotham. Upon doing so, Riddler then faced Batman, although Catwoman returned, which ultimately resulted in Riddler's defeat. He was then placed into the GCPD lockup. Upon entering GCPD, Riddler was immediately mocked by Aaron Cash. Riddler arrogant after the Scarecrow revealed Batman as Bruce Wayne to the world, Riddler was still not convinced that it's the truth, either because he's so deluded himself with his belief that "no one was that selfless", that he was repeatedly beaten by a playboy billionaire or because he was upset that he wasn't the one remembered as the man who unmasked Batman after so many others had beaten him to the punch. It appeared that Riddler's mental health had suffered immensely as he had managed to convince himself that he was Batman's greatest nemesis and that all the riddles solved were lucky, even when he was witnessing Batman circumvent his obstacle courses such as when Batman managed to decrypt the sonar pulse to operate the moving shutters while Riddler was explaining the rules and reacted with: "What? How did you?" before he recovered. His delusional state had become so bad that he had developed a severe superiority complex where he regularly boasted to Batman how much better he was even going so far as to claim he had a "Riddlemobile" but lamely stated that he couldn't show it because it was "in the shop". Riddler's inferiority complex was also so bad that he misinterpreted anything said to him that implied that he needed help or assistance of any kind as he was not good enough or little. Ironically, he constantly accused Batman of cheating due to him being able to adapt and outthink Riddler's death traps and riddles on the fly which went against Riddler's view as "against the rules" and then cheated himself by forcing Batman and Catwoman through another death trap before he gave them the final key and finally rigging the robots so Batman could not attack them on his own in order to win. The Riddler told Batman to battle him if he solved all 243 of his riddles throughout Gotham. After solving all the riddles, Batman and Catwoman defeated him and the Riddler was sent to the GCPD Lockup. Profile Name:Edward Nigma Alias: The Riddler Occupation: Consulting/Professional Criminal Hair: Black Eyes:Brown/Green Height: 5′ 7″ Weight: 150 lbs Portrayed By: Jeffrey CombsCategory:Arkham Forever Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Arkham Forever Category:Blackgate Inmates Category:Asylum Inmates Category:Arkham City Inmates